


Saturday Tradition

by ohgoshgoodnessme



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgoshgoodnessme/pseuds/ohgoshgoodnessme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short pwp that is in media res. for nona. Dorian and Cullen fucking Iron Bull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The soft guttural sounds Iron Bull was currently making went from Dorian's ears straight to his cock. The sight of him on his hands and knees was exquisite to Dorian. He could feel his muscles tightening in his thighs even under the layer of chub as he ran his palms up and down. Cullen was kissing his ass here and there as he added more warmed oil to his fingers before slipping them back into Iron Bull. The movement let Dorian feel those muscles tighten more and he ran his palms to Iron Bull's stomach, rubbing right above his cock.

"Shiiit, do that again Dorian, with the warmth spell," Iron Bull said, slightly breathless. His body rocked slightly against Cullen's fingers and Dorian's hand on his cock. Dorian could feel his cock twitching and laughed. "Don't get too excited. The Commander and I haven't even started," he said as Iron Bull gripped the sheets to steady himself. He caught Cullen's eye and winked.

In an almost sync Dorian dragged his thumb across the wet slit at the tip of Iron Bull's cock as Cullen pressed his fingers against his prostate. This made Iron Bull freeze in pleasure as he moaned obscenely loud. Cullen laughed as he teased him. "Shhh, you'll wake the entire castle," He said, using his other hand to stroke oil onto his own cock.

Dorian pushed his palm against Iron Bull's stomach, moving him into a kneeling position. With some maneuvering, he knelt in front of him while Cullen moved closer to him behind. Cullen kissed the back of his neck and his shoulders as he grinded his cock between Iron Bull's cheeks. Dorian was in front, hands holding Iron Bull's thick thighs steady. His lips pressed against Iron Bull's, while he felt Iron Bull's heavy hand on his cock. Their moans mixed as they kissed each other, on the lips and then the corner of the mouth and then a chin, as Cullen started to enter Iron Bull. His hands were on his hips as he entered him, going so unbearably slow and steady.

"Fuck, just like that," Iron Bull groaned, rocking hips backward. Dorian moved closer to him, pushing his thick thighs further apart. With more maneuvering, Dorian was finally pushing into Iron Bull as well, feeling Cullen slooooowly pull out and then thrust back in. When the both of their cocks were full in Iron Bull, he grunted and through his head back, nearly goring Cullen with his horns.

Dorian kissed his neck and Cullen his shoulder as they started to fuck Iron Bull in earnest. Cullen wrapped one arm around Iron Bull's waist, his calloused palm grabbing his cock. He matched his own thrusts, slow and steady, with how he palmed Iron Bull's cock. Dorian kissed Cullen as they fucked Iron Bull. His own cock moved faster and harder against Bull and Cullen. It was a tight fit, but the friction was to die for and made words die in their throat.

Iron Bull's moans were growing louder as they continued, a sweaty heap of hips rocking. Dorian ran one palm up his chest, his thumb brushing against his nipple. His other hand held onto his hip as he fucked Iron Bull harder. Cullen was matching his pace, his chest pressed against Iron Bull's back, sweat making his hair curl up slightly. His hand matched the pace, making short strokes on Iron Bull's cock, his thumb playing with the sensitive head of his cock. Iron Bull's grip on Dorian's shoulders tightened, enough to leave bruising in the morning undoubtedly. With a loud shout he came, coating his and Dorian's bellies and Cullen's hand with his cum. As he orgasmed, he tightened around Dorian and Cullen's cocks. Cullen thrusted his cock hard into his ass, his orgasm nearly overlapping Iron Bull's. Dorian came not too long after, burying his face into Iron Bull's neck to muffle his own moans.

The aftermath left them even sweatier, panting as they recovered from such... rigorous activity. "Damn. We need to do this every Saturday," Iron Bull said with a laugh


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short update, inspired by an anon on wot. I wrote this at 5 am, so you know.

"Honestly Cullen, that is absolutely the last time we have sex in your bed. I despise waking up cold and attacked by nesting birds," a very grumpy Dorian said over breakfast at Herald's Rest. His mustache, usually perfectly coiffed, was marred by a delicate triad of scratches at the left corner of his pouting mouth. His browns were drawn as he frowned, picking at the painfully distasteful Fereldan style breakfast. To his left, Iron Bull laughed as he raised a mug of something unholy to his mouth. As he took a hearty sip, Dorian noticed his reflection in the battered mug and dropped his form into a plate of food. "Kaffas! You both let me walk outside while in this state? Blasted bird!"

In the corner of his eye he caught Cullen and Iron Bull exchanging glances. He glared at both of them, making both erupt into laughter. Muttering darkly, he pursed his lips and brushed at his mustache in the reflection of his own mug. "I will ruin both of your orgasms," Dorian threatened as he rubbed at his mouth with a napkin in vain.

"Mmmn, I don't know Dorian, those scratches do something for me. Besides, you had no complaints once the bird was gone..." Iron Bull said, cupping Dorian's face in his palm. The brush of his thumb over his lips did nothing to make Dorian's frown disappear, though it did send a bolt of fire down to his belly. 

Across the table, Cullen laughed again. "It doesn't hurt that you had his cock in your mouth," he said, watching his lovers. The commander greeted Dorian's glare with a smile. "We all agreed that the pragmatics of my chamber makes it the most appropriate place."

Dorian kicked at Cullen's armored leg, half in jest and gently enough as to not scruff his own boot. "This is how you both treat the man who used that warmth spell to make you both come at the same time? Tch, I should only expect as much from a Fereldan and a Qunari," He said, picking at the greasy breakfast again. "I made literal and metaphorical sparks fly and yet you mock me. Just wait, I will get my revenge."

There was more laughter, this time from above the trio's heads. On the second floor was Varric and the Inquisitor. Varric had the sly look in his eye as usual. "I knew Sparkler was the right name for you," he said, making the Inquisitor laugh again.

"Maker! Just don't set Skyhold aflame," said the inquisitor.


End file.
